Something Like This
by webofdreams89
Summary: Sasuke didn’t know whether to punch him or kiss him. So he kissed him. Turns out what Naruto really needed was a good shiner. SasuNaru.


* * *

**Author's Notes: This story just sort of popped into my head earlier today, the idea of Sasuke simply kissing Naruto to shut him the hell up. And that tiny scene transformed into this.**

**Summary: Sasuke didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him. So he kissed him. Turns out what Naruto really needed was a good shiner. SasuNaru. Rated M.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that accompanies his wonderful universe. Though if I did, I'd totally write myself in as Naruto's wife. 'Nuff said.**

o.O.o

**Something Like This  
Completed on August 15, 2008**

o.O.o

Sasuke's primary objective had been to shut the boy _up._ _Everyone_, the entire village, knew how annoying he could be, but no one knew this quite as well as Sasuke did. Sasuke was his rival, his best friend, his challenger, and his teammate. Sasuke felt that he knew all of Naruto's hopes, his dreams, and his nightmares, but the one thing he didn't bother pretending to know was Naruto's heart. He _knew_ that Naruto loved the village and he _knew_ that Naruto loved the people in it. But that was the problem; Naruto loved everyone that was close to him, but never one more so than the other. And never anyone romantically.

And that was what annoyed Sasuke about the blond _dobe_ most of all.

It was true enough that Naruto had harbored feelings for Sakura back when they were younger, but it had been nothing more than a crush, Naruto had told him so. The only thing had kept Naruto's eye toward her for so long was the fact that, despite his best efforts, Sakura remained steadfast in her abhorrence of him.

But the crush had ended quickly enough, especially when, not quite two months after the Chuunin exams, Sakura and Ino came out of the proverbial closet. And Sasuke had never been happier. Not only because that meant Sakura was officially out of bounds for the _dobe,_ but because it eliminated two of the possible females from category of People Naruto Might End Up With. And two people out of the running made Sasuke feel all the more smug, all the more confident that someday, somehow, the cards would played out in his favor.

All he had to do was wait for his chance.

And wait he did, years even, until he'd blown his cover. He'd only been trying to shut the boy up. He hadn't meant to kiss him.

o.O.o

The very first time Sasuke suspected he had feelings for his obnoxious teammate, it had almost been too late.

It was Team 7's first mission outside of Konaha, the one to Wave Country where they had been lied to by a simple bridge-builder trying to resurrect his drowning town. Sasuke had been unusually surly, even Naruto, in all his obliviousness, had picked up on it, commenting on the unusually dark scowl plastered constantly across the Uchiha's face.

See, weird things had been happening to Sasuke's body; the racing heart, the elevated pulse, the difficulty breathing. The tightening in his pants at the illest of times.

He was almost positive that there was some kind of malady ravaging his body, that he had had it for years, _whatever _it was, and Sasuke, without parents to take him to a doctor for yearly check-ups, had been oblivious the entire time.

Sasuke even went as far as getting a full-body physical at the hospital. The part that worried him the most was the fact that the doctor had actually _laughed _when he'd described his symptoms. Sasuke, unsurprisingly, had been furious, demanding that he get his physical, demanding that he be tested for every possible ailment and disorder. All his test results spelled out the same thing: Uchiha Sasuke was in perfect and ideal health, couldn't wish for better.

So Sasuke shrugged it all off; surly the fact that Naruto always seemed to be around when the symptoms hit was an utter coincidence.

It had been at that moment, when that masked ninja with the kekkei genkai of ice was about to mercilessly kill Naruto, that Sasuke put the pieces together. There was no way around it, it was love in it's purest form.

His heart raced whenever Naruto was _around;_ his pulse sped up whenever the boy smiled, especially at him; the difficulty breathing from his sheer presence; and the tightening in the pants…Well, that was just hormones.

In that millisecond of a moment, Sasuke thought of all the times he'd simply stared for no given reason at Naruto's golden hair in the sunlight, his bright, mischievous blue eyes. He thought of, despite the odds against him, despite his immature nature, Naruto's determination of fulfilling his dream. Admirable really, and not so different from himself. They were both orphans, had both faced the harsh reality of a cold and uncaring world, they both had goals, they were both dead-set at being the best.

And somewhere in their rivalry, Sasuke's feelings had shifted from apathy to annoyance to acceptance to, finally, love. There was no denying the love he felt, not when he felt, as he watched the ninja ready to strike to kill, as if his world was crashing in around him, suffocating him and shattering what little he had left.

So he moved, stepped in front of Naruto and took the brunt of the attack himself. And when Naruto asked why, _why,_ Sasuke lied, said he didn't know, that his body moved on his own. It had, but Sasuke knew why. He would take his love with him to the grave.

Or so he thought. Somehow, he survived and somehow, Naruto had gotten them out of their icy glass prison. Sasuke never asked him how, never wanted to know all that badly. He was content with the realization that Naruto, too, had saved him. Had wanted to save him.

Several years passed after that in which Sasuke's love for the blond grew stronger, almost to the point of obsession. More than once Sasuke had given himself the task of chasing away all of Naruto's would-be suitors, threatening them, telling them lies, _anything_ to get them to leave what was his alone. And in his mind, Naruto _was_ his absolutely.

The only one who he ever waivered in pushing away from Naruto was fellow a Rookie 9, Hyuuga Hinata. He reasoned that, unless by some kind of divine intervention on Sasuke's behalf, Naruto was probably not gay, and would some day look to settle down and start a family. Hinata, shy but always sincere and genuine, was deemed the only _kunoichi_ worthy of Naruto. Sasuke came to this conclusion more by the fact that she wholly loved Naruto than by any of her redeeming qualities, though they helped somewhat. He still didn't like the idea of them together, though, but for Naruto's sake, he would tolerate it if need be.

But until he had concrete proof that Naruto was madly in love with the Hyuuga, Sasuke wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

After a while, Sasuke took to dropping subtle hints to the blond _dobe _until Naruto himself was the only one unaware of the feelings Sasuke had for him. Many had been surprised, some not so surprised, at the realization that Sasuke felt for Naruto something more than friendship. But Sakura had been encouraging, urging Sasuke to tell their teammate before it was too late, before someone else set a claim on Naruto and Naruto returned the sentiment.

Sasuke had it all planned out, almost right down to the last detail, of how he would tell Naruto. They two of them were to be sent out on a recon mission in approximately a week's time, only to observe a ragtag group of travelers that was heading in the general direction of Konaha. The two of them would leave, watch the travelers for a day, before calling it a night. They would make camp, prepare a meal, and over that meal, Sasuke would confess (he would be sure to wait until Naruto was between bites lest he get him by stream full of half-chewed Ramen. Sasuke _loved _Naruto, but there was a line he had to draw, and food-face definitely crossed that fine line).

He imagined that Naruto would probably be stunned (surprisingly) to silence for a few moments, before he asked Sasuke to spell it plainly out for him. Sasuke would, being as blunt, but honest, as he possibly could.

After that, however, it was hazy. He wasn't completely sure how Naruto would react, what he would say. Would he confess his equally undying love? Or would he become uncomfortable and pretend as if everything was okay?

Or would he abandon Sasuke altogether? Sasuke didn't think this to be very likely, not knowing Naruto like he did, but kept the possibility open in his mind as the blond was nothing if not full of surprises.

o.O.o

It was all Naruto's fault that Sasuke's plan never came to be. All and wholly his fault.

It was three days before the two of them were to leave for the aforementioned recon mission. They were resting in the cool shade after a particularly grueling training session, passing a water bottle back and forth (Naruto always seemed to forget his surprisingly enough). Sprawled out in front of Sasuke, Naruto was staring aimlessly off at the clouds, his face thoughtful.

"Sasuke," he began, his voice oddly solicitous, "have you ever had sex?"

You know how this story mentioned earlier how Sasuke would take precautions from projectile food while he confessed to Naruto? Yeah, well Naruto had no such precautions made, catching Sasuke's mouthful of water right in the face.

"Aw, gross!" Naruto said, using his discarded orange jacket as a towel. After a moment, getting over his initial shock, Naruto grinned at his best friend. "I wish all your fangirls could've seen you. Who knew you were so unrefined. On second thought, they'd probably think is was cute. Can't see why, germs and all that." Naruto paused, frowning slightly. "Aren't you going to say anything? Apologize maybe?"

"Sorry," Sasuke said rather lamely, his cool exterior shattered by an innocent enough question. He could still feel the flush that adorned his normally pale cheeks, the skin flaming. "Sorry," he said again, watching as Naruto's frown turned into a scowl.

"Jeez, what is with you lately?" the blond asked. "You've been acting almost…I don't know. Human. Not that I mind. You're much more bearable like this, but it's just…weird."

"Sorry," Sasuke said, mentally slapping himself for turning into a broken record.

Naruto couldn't help it, he laughed, a deep, stomach laugh that brightened his entire face, crinkling his bright blue eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, albeit with a trace of puzzlement.

Once Naruto calmed down, his face took on the same pensive expression from just before the fiasco started. "But seriously, have you?" Naruto asked again. He didn't appear uncomfortable, just curious, maybe a bit reflective.

It took all Sasuke had within himself to keep the tremble from his voice, to keep the blush from deepening upon his face. Almost steely, he inquired, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "I guess I've just been thinking about sex a lot lately. I'm still a virgin, but you probably already know that much. You know me better than anyone. I guess I'm just curious about what it's like, if it's what it's cracked up to be, you know? Wondering if it's better than my hand." He laughed again, smiling heartbreakingly at Sasuke, seemingly waiting for a reply.

"I have," Sasuke confessed. Naruto's features shifted, making him look oddly disappointed.

"What was it like?"

Sasuke frowned, thinking of his time with the blond sand kunoichi against his will. "I didn't really enjoy it. I felt guilty afterwards."

"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?" Naruto asked, his voice genuinely concerned.

"Well, I suppose because I didn't love the person. If just felt…empty."

"Hmm," Naruto mused, "I always heard that sex is supposed to leave you fulfilled. Happy even. I mean, that's why people do it, isn't it?"

"I suppose so, Naruto," Sasuke said with a sigh, growing slightly annoyed at how uncomfortable his companion was making him. "I don't pretend to be a relationship expert."

"I know _that,_" Naruto said, rolling is sapphire eyes. "I just figured you knew more about relationships and stuff than I do. Even if you are a bit of a cold-hearted bastard."

Sasuke's heart clenched in his chest, troubled by the fact that Naruto thought him to be cold. Not to mention a bastard. Even if I was true, he didn't want Naruto thinking it.

After a few seconds of collecting his thoughts, resisting the all too appealing urge of thrusting the blond flat on his back and having his way with him, Sasuke replied, "Not really. Since when have I been in a relationship?"

"Well, you've at least seen them first hand. With your parents and all. I didn't know what sex was until I went running to the school nurse after sporting my first hard-on. I thought something was seriously wrong with me. Anyway, she took pity on me and told me about the birds and the bees. Haven't been able to look her in the eye since then."

The blond was about to begin a new soliloquy, opening his mouth to say something no doubt equally sincere but stupid. Sasuke just _had_ to shut him up, had to or he was likely to lose his mind, but he didn't know how short of punching the _dobe _in the mouth.

Like the time with the masked ninja who had tried to kill them both, Sasuke's body took on a mind of it's own, moving on it's own accord. Right into Naruto's personal space, right into Naruto's lap. His lips crushed the blond's without a second thought, the kiss hard and rough but, considering the circumstances, not unpleasant.

What surprised Sasuke the most was the fact that Naruto didn't push him right away, hadn't put up even one ounce of resistance. Instead, Naruto's fingers found the back of Sasuke's head, pulling the Uchiha down with him as he laid down on his back. Naruto gasped as Sasuke ground his hips down into his, the sensation unnervingly divine.

Never one to be outdone, Naruto bit Sasuke's already bruised bottom lip, the Uchiha moaning shamelessly. Fingers found their way under the navy t-shirt Sasuke always wore until, not a moment later, the garment was tossed carelessly to the ground. Fingers feather-soft crawled up Sasuke's toned and pale chest, teasing his nipples, leaving a disconcerting trail of fire wherever they traveled.

A shiver went down Sasuke's spine as Naruto's hands moved from his chest to his belt, fruitlessly trying to undo it, succeeding only in making Sasuke groan every time Naruto's hands slipped and brushed the evident bulge in his pants.

Sasuke pulled away slightly too like down at Naruto, his breathing shallow and uneven. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked shakily.

"I'm trying to take off your pants, Sasuke. What do you _think_?" Naruto said, sarcastic and annoying even in foreplay.

Sasuke frowned down at him, frown cut short by Naruto's lips crushing against his once again. Their lips moved together in tandem, their tongues dancing and entwining, trying to crush the other into submission.

Clothes flew off, tossed who rightly knows where in their haste. Sasuke was moving to Naruto's entrance after trying his best to prepare him, lubricated by the blond's own saliva. Once inside, Naruto couldn't help but cringe at the awful pain shooting up his spine. Sasuke stayed perfectly still until, at last, Naruto sighed, his hole loosening just enough that a majority of the pain had subsided, replaced by an intense pleasure, especially when Sasuke's thrusts hit that one spot…

Fingernails digging sharply into Sasuke's back, the blond came, Sasuke's name falling from his lips. That was all the push Sasuke needed, coming himself in a flash of white-hot intensity, shouting the blond's name loudly for the world to hear.

Sasuke pulled out then, but stayed atop, his dark eyes boring down into two twin liquid pools of ocean. A hand shot out from around Sasuke's back to gently cup the side of the Uchiha's face, the gesture as tender as the look in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke had jerked off to Naruto thousands of times before, but it had never quite felt like this. There had never been this sense of complete fulfillment, this sense that the world was for once righting itself.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, burying his face in the crook between Naruto's neck and shoulder, deeply inhaling the blond's musky scent.

He couldn't see it, but Naruto smiled then, too, replying, "I love you, too, Sasuke, so much."

Sasuke realized then that he could get used to something like this. Every day. For the rest of his life.

o.O.o

Afterward, the two lay still in the grass, Naruto still lying unmovingly on his back, Sasuke on his side, head propped up so he could look down at the blond. Their limbs were still intertwined, Sasuke's pale arm wrapped securely around Naruto's tanned stomach. Sasuke enjoyed seeing the contented look on the blond's face, although he knew Naruto had to be in pain.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Sasuke said quietly, leaning down to plant a light kiss on the blond's mouth. "Really, really sorry."

Naruto laughed. "You know, I meant it earlier when I said it was weird having you act like this. Although I'm really enjoying it right about now."

"Hmm," Sasuke said, hugging the boy to him, if possible, a little more tightly. "You have a point. It's all your fault I'm acting like this," he admitted.

"I know," Naruto said quietly, smiling slightly up at him.

Sasuke frowned then, his face drawn in thought. "You knew of my feelings for you, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, finally putting two and two together, realizing that, huh, they make four.

"I did," Naruto replied. "Kakashi-sensei said the best way to get you to confess would be to make you as uncomfortable as possible, talk about sex. Looks like it worked, didn't it?"

"You went to _Kakashi _dating advice?" Sasuke asked incredulously. "And if you knew, why didn't you just say anything?" A sharp touch of the old, familiar Sasuke had creeped back into his voice, his usual scowl evident.

"Actually, I asked Sakura, but Kakashi popped up out of nowhere, and told me that. He had that weird, perverted look on his face, the look he gets when he's reading those books of his."

They were quiet for a long moment before which Sasuke asked again, "So you knew all along?" Naruto nodded with a grin plastered on his face. "And you strung me along all this time?" Another nod. "Before which you _tricked_ me into making out with you?"

Naruto didn't need to nod this time; the piercing look on Sasuke's face prevented this.

Before Sasuke had decided against punching Naruto in order to shut him up. Naruto wasn't so lucky this time. And as they walked back into town, Sasuke sans shirt (missing in action) and Naruto satisfyingly limping and clutching his right eye, Sasuke's hand tightly clutching the blond's free one, Sasuke couldn't remember a time when he had been more happy, more fulfilled with life.

He'd even forgotten to frown, evidence of a smile, though microscopic, peeking through.

_The End._

o.O.o

**A/N: Leave a review, yes? Feed back is oh, so very nice.**

* * *


End file.
